


Gentle Giant

by literal_loser



Series: Cats: A Guys Bestfriend [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffee date, FAHC, First Date, Fluff, GTA Universe, M/M, just a few gays being gay, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_loser/pseuds/literal_loser
Summary: Jeremy decides to woo over the big scary Vagabond.





	Gentle Giant

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a little while. I've been busy doing stuff and really haven't had the time to write. 
> 
> Also anything in Italics are Jeremy's thoughts.

That night was rough for Jeremy. Before it had only been him slightly hoping that Ryan was actually interested in him, but now it was confirmed. Ryan fucking asked him out on a date, and Jeremy agreed.

“I’m such a fucking idiot Zipper,” Jeremy shouted to his cat as he paced back and forth in front of his bed, Zipper sitting there just watching him, “What have I done? He’s a criminal Zipper! I can’t get involved with that shit again. You remember that right?”

Jeremy gestured to his cat as if looking for him to respond. Jeremy nodded to himself, “Of course you do. And I wasn’t even a real criminal Zip just a lousy street fighter, yet I still got into a bunch of shit. That fucking fight club was insane Zipper, and it was the worst decision of my life. If Ryan and I end up together I might end up in that same position.”

Jeremy stopped his rambling and started to take deep breaths, he sat down on his bed and brought Zipper over on his lap, “I’m getting ahead of myself. I don’t even know if this date will go well. Plus if things were ever to work out, if things go well, then Ryan would have to understand I want nothing to do with that. Right? Right. All right let's go to bed Zip, I wore myself out.”

Jeremy wakes up the next morning to his phone ringing, without looking at who it was he picked it up if it was just some telemarketer they were gonna get his piece of mind.

“Jeremy?” The person asked.

  
“That’s me,” Jeremy yawned.

  
“It’s Ryan,” he said slowly. With that Jeremy tumbled out of bed and slammed into the floor.

  
“Fuck,” Jeremy whispered as he rubbed his head.

  
“Are you okay?” Ryan quickly asked. Jeremy could hear how genuinely concerned Ryan was. His heart began to race.

“Yeah, yeah, no I’m good. I uh- you know may have fallen out of bed,” Jeremy blushed. How was he suppose to woo Ryan if he couldn’t even control himself while talking to him on the phone?

_Wait am I trying to woo Ryan. I mean why not, right?_  
_He could straight up murder you, he’s the Vagabond._  
_But I mean he nice and cute. Also, he likes cats._  
_God dammit I’m such useless gay. All right let's woo this mass murderer._  
_Hell yeah._

“Wait did you just get out of bed?” Jeremy grunted to confirm, “Jeremy It’s twelve in the afternoon.”

  
“Nah your lying,” he took a quick glance at his clock, “Nope, yeah you’re right. Shit. Are we still on for coffee?”

“I mean yeah I still want to go, I was calling to ask if anything had come up. I texted you a while ago and got worried, but yeah. Where do you want to go?”

“Um, do you know the coffee place on south in downtown, I think it’s called Grinder. They have good drinks, and some nice pastries, unless you have somewhere else you’d want to go.”

“No, no that’s good with me. When do you want to meet up?”

“I just need to put on some clothes, and then I’ll be good. So I should be there in like twenty.” Jeremy smiled into the phone.

“That sounds great,” the joy in Ryan’s voice was palpable through the phone. Jeremy wonders what it would be like to see him smile in person, not in the dark, but in the light where he could see every single detail, “Jeremy you there?”

“Yup. Totally present. I’ll see you in twenty,” he coughed out.

“See you then,” and then Ryan hung up, leaving Jeremy in silence where all he could hear was his heart racing.

Jeremy quickly abandoned his phone and rummaged through his closest trying to figure out what to wear. Casual? No, he wants woo Ryan not become his bud. Fancy? Wearing a dress shirt probably won’t impress him. Cool? Cool would do good right? White shirt, black pants, a jean jacket. Perfect.

After getting ready, Jeremy bid Zipper goodbye and booked it to the coffee place.

Walking into the coffee shop was like experiencing true love. Ryan sat at a table staring out into the street but once he saw Jeremy he gave him a dazzling smile and a wave. Ryan wore a tight black shirt that showed off his muscular arms, he was also wearing jeans that weren’t loose but they weren’t tight, just the right size to be comfortable. After looking him up and down Jeremy came to back to his face and took him in. His blue eyes looked and had the same effect as rolling waves, they looked breathtaking and they were pulling him in. His blonde hair that he had once worn down was now in a tight ponytail that hung slightly over his shoulder.

They great each other with a simple hello and a quick hug were Jeremys hands may more not have lingered on Ryan’s forearm. Then they got there coffee and pastries, Jeremy got simple coffee with just milk and sugar added while Ryan got the item that was loaded with the most sugar, he also then ordered like three pastries because he couldn’t make up his mind. Seeing this Jeremy made a quick quip about his sugar tooth before he could even really think about it, though he didn’t have to suffer long because Ryan laughed and guided him back to the table with his hand on the small of his back.

They didn’t stay in the coffee house for long. Ryan split his food with Jeremy and then they went to take a stroll around the safer parts of the neighborhood. They spent there time talking about themselves, like what they did for work, supposedly Ryan worked at a business a lot like geek squad. Jeremy didn’t believe it but played along not minding the fibs. Jeremy talked about how Los Santos was a lot like where he grew up, his town in Massachusetts was riddled with gang violence, so adjusting to the way of Los Santos was hard. Though Ryan was a different story, he said that he grew up in a quiet town in Georgia, sure there was crime there but nothing like Los Santos, it took a while for him to adjust but in the end it all worked out fine.

Ryan mentioned to him how he once was a model and all Jeremy could say was, “Well no shit  
Ryan, you’re built like a God.” All he got has a blush and chuckled thanks.

They even came upon a group of stray cats when they were walking through the streets, they seemed attached to Ryan even though he claimed he had never seen them before. Jeremy laughed and made a joke about Ryan being a gentle giant.

It was comforting, Jeremy never really could just let loose and have fun, he had to take everything seriously in his line of work, but with Ryan he was just able to be himself, be able to crack jokes and not get in trouble. Plus it seemed like Ryan was having a good time too.

At the end of the date, Ryan offered to walk Jeremy to his apartment. It was now late in the afternoon, they partially spent half the day together just laughing and learning about each other. It was amazing, one of the best dates Jeremy had ever had.

Once they got to the door Jeremy unlocked it and right away Zipper was walking between there legs meowing for attention. Ryan laughed and bent down to pet the cat. All Jeremy did was smile and commit the Image of Ryan smiling at Zipper as he rubbed his head into his palm into his memory.

Soon after Jeremy scorched Zipper back into the apartment so he could say goodbye to Ryan, and thank him for a wonderful date.

“No need to thank me, Jeremy it was all you, I’m usually nervous on dates, and with people I general, but I don’t know I’m not like that with you,” Ryan blushed.

“I don’t believe you one bit Ryan,” Jeremy laughed as he leaned against his door, “You’re such a flirt. There is in no way in hell you aren’t smooth as hell around everyone."

“My friends would beg to differ,” Ryan chuckled quietly.

“Anyways, goodnight Ryan. Today was absolutely amazing. Text me the next time your free, I mean I’m usually free every weekend but sometimes I also have short days during the week.”

“I’ll make sure to do that,” Ryan smiled, but then he seemed to get nervous.

“Are you okay Ryan?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, I mean- tell me if I’m being to forward but would it be okay if I kissed you right now.” Ryan peered down at Jeremy, who is quite a bit shorter than himself.

“Absolutely,” Jeremy huffed out, surprised of what was going to happen.

Ryan gently cupped Jeremys face and brought their lips together, Ryan leaning downward and Jeremy leaning into it. The kiss sent electricity coursing through his body. It's been a long time since Jeremy hadn’t felt something of that much intensity in so long that he was already craving more.

The kiss was gentle, romantic, it was everything Jeremy had ever wanted. They had just started getting to know each other but Jeremy that everything fit together peacefully, even though Ryan was hiding things. Jeremy couldn’t care less, he could understand why he would hide what he truly does, it was something he did for a long time as well but he had given it up, but he can respect Ryan for doing what he does because it doesn’t change who he is.

  
Sadly the kiss came to end, the two of them having to part ways. While Ryan walked down the hallway Jeremy reopened his door but never took his eyes off Ryan. When Ryan reached the elevator he took a glance over to Jeremy to see if he was there, and he was. Jeremy smiled at him with a goofy grin and entered his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm only going to write one or two more stories for this series, but I don't know at the moment. Anyways if you have any criticisms please comment or message me at fake-central.
> 
> Also if you have any ideas for this series you should hit me up and we can talk about it.


End file.
